The Most Men's Rights Activist Fanfic Ever Made
by Eogrus
Summary: A commission to some friends on Tumblr, starring OC Rebecca Christiana Jasmina Xaila Rodrigues Diogo Velazquez against Elsa and her evil whore army of femnazis.


AN: This fanfic is a commission for a few friends of mine that asked me to write this, based on their own intellectual ideas, on Tumblr. They're MRA, so they've asked me to write a fanfic that does the MRA movement justice, and that stars one of their OCs, Rebecca Christiana Jasmina Xaila Rodrigues Diogo Velazquez. Even though I don't share the same ideological beliefs, I respect them, so I've followed every instruction they gave me and wrote this. I hope they enjoy, for I worked very hard to do this :)

Hi, my name is Rebecca Christiana Jasmina Xaila Juliana Rodrigues Diogo Velazquez (but you can call me Bekie for short). I'm an 18 year old Puerto Rican woman with long brown hair like the mouldy tick infested hides of a caribean ground sloth that runs to my mid-back, radiant blue eyes like the limpid lagoons of the Bahamas filled with manatees grazing for seagrass and sexing most delightful hawkbill sea turtles sordid dementia cloacas, exotic skin like the caramel amber of Cocoseae tree forests that span the width of Costa Rica and hide thousands of daily well deserved rapes, vermillion lips like the violated anus of a kidnapped 11 year old boy in the jamaican human trafficking business and long eyelids like the vibrissae of an evil ocelot smashed to death by rocks of hatred and indifference. I buy all my clothes from American Eagle, for example today I was wearing a large pink cotton polo, violet wool lingerie that covered my belly, blue khaki pants that showed off my ass, bright yellow flip-flops like the radiant hues of a poison dart frog as a little girl is forced to consume it's poison, purple socks with horny cartoon pandas on them (AN: tairupanda dis is 4 u!), red lipstick as brilliant as the crimson feathers of a pet macaw with it's jaw ripped off and bathing a venemous old woman in it's blood, sparkling make up like the magnificent nightsky illuminating a town devastated by guerillas, and green eye shadow like the decaying tissues of a dead horse with it's anus so prolapsed that people shower themselves in it's poo. I always tie my hair in beautiful girlish pig tails so I'm not a whore slut (I'll get to that in a bit).

I'm a Men's Rights Activist, in case you could not tell. I was a pretty little girl once living in New York (I moved to there from Puerto Rico when I was five), so I became a feminist and spread equality to all. But then I got to know MRA on Tumblr and now I hate women, I hate how they always want to steal priviledges from men and become better than them, how they always don't want to be whores and sluts and serve the male gender, so I renounced my former beliefs, killed my sister and mother and drank their blood with much pleasure, and had sex with my father and devoured his cum in other to prove my new allegiance. When I was 10. So now I am part of an Anti-Feminist brigade with headquarters in Russia (Putin 4rever!) where I have quickly ascended into the ranks of greater brigadier. It was not easy - women shouldn't be priviledge, so making us ascend in the social ladder of MRA is only possible via prostitution, and scat whoring at that -, but I managed because no other filfthy whore women sluts have latina talents like me. All the men fell in love and lust with me, but I always remind them that I'm at their side and equal to them, so I let them rape me and beat me up when it must be done.

Anyways, I was very trusted by Putin (he likes to put his syphylis in my ass sexily a lot), so I was commanded to lead a squadron of elite MRAs and anti-feminists to the dangerous and inhospitable and uncivilised whore land of Scandinavia, into the most decrepit and ugly devil country the Arendelle, to rescue our fellow elite agent Rtrixie (AN: Rtrixie this is u!), who got abducted by the devilful whore princess Anna in his mission to assassinate and rape her sister Elsa the Queen of feminists and lesbo dykes. Arendelle is a very sad and disgusting land, representing everything Europe stands for. It is governed by two evil women whore lesbian incestual princesses, the older of which has cryokinetic magical powers of Satan, who uses them to bring decadence and lust to her whore nation and then take over the world with her army of feminist water elemental warrior lesbians, it is a Gomorrah completly full of free women and homosexuals and not MRA bisexual men who tame their desires to not opress fellow men, so I was very MAD. Plus there's rumours of evil abominatory creatures like a snowman with a penis for a nose that penetrates men's asses and objectifies them, when only women should be objectified and treated like objects, or trolls who teach of love and empathy, concepts that MUST be eradicated in other to bring equality for men! Just the thought of it was extremely revolting and disgusting, so like any good anti-feminist women I vomited on my legs, exposing my healthy stomachal contents like hamburguers, toilet paper, eagle bones, rhinoceri shit and miscarried fetuses (not aborted you sicko feminist cunts!).

"It's okay Bekie, you're not like them and you will win!" said Putin symapathetically and lustifully, patting my pussy with his hand full of abcesses and gonorrhea pentecoastoal (geddit) barnacles.

Then he insertioned his thumb on my anal and I shat putrid yellowish diarrhea on it, so he took it out and swallowed it with much pleasure, and smeared it on my lips too. I sang happily the national anthem of Russia as I walked outside to get in our private jet for Arendelle (Scandinavia is full of whore military posts scouring the skies of MRA aircraft, so we will bomb Stockholm in the mid-flight and kidnap some gay teenagers and beat them to death to stick it to feminists. It's my favourite sport, and so was Rtrixie's before Anna used her devil feminist magick to lure him into her bed and tie him there). I knew this mission would be very dangerous and probably suicidal because Elsa the Whore of Babylon and her sexual sister slave the Anna had planned this in order to capture us MRAs and get our coordinates and send their satanic ice army troops there, but I didn't care, this mission had to be done to save Rtrixie's life! For this mission I put on my American Eagle purple winter coat made from captive domesticated huskies and ferrets whose nostrils were smashed and their entrails ripped off (animal's rights are for feminists, any animal we MRA see must be killed as violently as possible otherwise their pagan satanic goddesses will get more power and destroy civilisation and men. If you like animals then please commit suicide because Rtrixie hates you!), my yellow winter panties made of llama fur drenched in men's piss (so that I can prove my true place in MRA), my dark brown combat boots made of women's endometriums with butterfly stickers on them (we women shouldn't wear anything but festive clothes, especially if we're latina!), my winter white virginal lingerie with mormon spiritual symbols and my scandinavian make up kit, so I can blend in with the filfthy whores and the gays. I entered in the jet sexily, climbing the stairs like I'm walking in a beauty contest (in MRA we believe women should only walk in objectifiable poses) so that all my male colleagues could grab my snatch and put their cocks in my vaginities hole of entropic decaying flesh.

"Wow Bekie, you look really sexy!" said my coleague, Cobramcjingleballs (AN: cOBRAMCINGLEBALLS, DIS IS U!), he is an anthropomorphic BISEXUAL cobra snake made by God and the anlges (read the fucking Bible, you retarded feminists! Biblical Seraphim are seix winged dragons but no, you had to depict them as fat ugly smelly babiesss with poopies in their corny arses in your filfthy Femiluminati propaganda!), we had sex lots of times and loved to discuss things like the death of all gay men.

"Thank you jingleballs!" I said affectionately. He looked really sad because he didn't like to be called balls, so I let him punch my face and order me to make him a sandwich.

Anyways we all put on our seat belts as the airplane took off, killing thousands of siberian cranes and other disgusting avian birds along the way. I smiled happily when I recalled Putin moaning that he'd kill all the birds in the world when he was putting his penis in my faeces yesterday. I read a book to entertain myself (only men are allowed electronic services in MRA, except my iPad which I use to get directives from Putin himself), only it was a children's book with pictures and almost no words in it. It was the Disney book of Frozen, which chronicled the ascent to power of the two whore sisters (Disney is controlled by femnazis, they now only spill feminist propaganda and gays so they can brainwash children into not being MRA white priders). In it Elsa was born in her satanic frozen powers (already I knew it was a lie, she got them by getting fucked in her snatch by Wadd, the arabian satanic god of snakes, friendship and the Moon -all things we MRA hate - when she was a baby), and almost killed her whore sister when they were children (which is true, though they were having lesbian sex with their ice powers, not playing inoccently like in there). Then the hateful trolls removed Anna's memories to protect her from Elsa's prostitution magiuck, creating a wedge between them for 13 years. I supposed that was true, because Arendelle was a purity christian MRA nation during that time period.

But then everything went to literal hell when Prince Hans' plans failed. Hans was an MRA agent sent to marry one of the princesses to make sure Arendelle would forever be civilised and anti-feminist, to rape and beat her and make her bear a new MRA agent to follow in his steps (he was gay, but we made it very clear that we would kill him if he didn't do as we said). And he almost fulfilled that plan, but we didn't count on was Elsa being recruited by the femnazis and telling Anna to not marry Hans, in classical feminist defial of traditional loveless marriage. Anna unmascaraded her, and she froze Arendelle. Then Anna went to help her and met a real man Kristoff, raised by the devilful orcs so he wasn't conditioned into being MRA and accepted anything, so when Elsa convinced her whore sister to be femnazi he didn't resist, and became their pitiful sexual slave, whom Rtrixie was trying to free in his assassination duty (he is bisexual but since he is MRA he knows he can't really fall in love with a man because he's betraying his ideals that way).

Now Arendelle was de-frosted but became whoreful Sodom full of trees and pagans having sex and kissing Satan's pink arsehole and worshipping all the satanic gods, especially Osiris, Thor, Sol Invictus, Ereshkigal, Hunab Ku and Ellen DeGeneres. A huge statue colossus made of pine trees was built to honour the most hateful and devilful of all satanic gods, Isis, the goddess of women, of magick, the protector of the lower classes and the throne of Egypt (and Sodom and Gomorrah), the great ideal that all feminist whores aspire to be and worship with their sordid AIDS pussies and misandric vaginal fluids. She was a competitor of early christians for a reason, because she is the femnazi goddess that offers refuge to the downtrodden and other people who deserve to DIE, and part of our mission is to capture Isis and kill her!

"Cobramcjingleballs, is your holy apparatus ready?" I asked sultry and sexily.

"Yes Bekie, with this divide we will capture Isis and make that whore our sexual slave!" said Cobramcjingleballs with much toxic (geddit) lust and desire in his voice, showing his metaphysical chastity belt made of titan bones and elephant cum.

We made a few stops along the way to pick up our other elite MRA agents: Dipper from Gravity Falls (he proved his worth after killing his sister Mabel and the super femnazi whore Wendy by skewing them alive in kebab like Dracula lol), Hiccup from Berk Island (he managed to rape and kill the great whore Astrid, his mother and execute his femnami and gay friendly father Stoic), Eugene from Corona (he married and enslaved the whore pagan princess Rapunzel, who deserves at the very least rape and death), Finn from Ooo (he travelled back in time to prevent the world from being consumed by Elsa's forces, who supposedly will initiate the Mushroom War), and Percy Jackson (he defeated the faggot Nico and made a suitcase out of his skin and bones). They all bet me up and raped me and insertioned barbwire in her vagina ripped it's flesh because I'm a woman and deserve that.

Eventually, we flew to the MRA headquarters in Finland. Finland is the only country in Scandinavia where Elsa's feminist army hasn't taken over, and even then there are many whores and sluts parading the streets dressed in manly and non-revealing clothes and preaching for equality for both genders, which disgusts me to the core of my uterus. I picked my shotgun and went to the cockpit of the airplane, where I was camouflaged and could shoot as many femnazis to death as I wanted, while Dipper poted his dirty cataracts penis on my fecal anus and raped me without lube. It was unconfortable, but I didn't complain because then I'd be a feminist and deserve to die. He came like a most fertile gazelle on an eland's supple womb, even though it is male so it is transsexual and deserves to die because transsexuals are feminist spies to kill all men according to the MRA.

Anyways, I walked to the bar to get some supplies, especially clothes from American Eagle. Hiccup and Finn came with me, just to make sure Finland whore women didn't convert me to feminism. I always took one step behind them like in the Bible said. Some stupid feministic women and their gay friend were shopping right next to us. There was an asian woman with black hair as black as nightfall upon misandric rape whores, a green kimono thing (basically like Mulan in the movie) and huge buck teeth like those of a mutated Diprotodon, a retarded blonde woman with a blue-white dress and crystal shoes that showed off her ugly tumour caluses, filling the glass like an aquarium of pus and blood, a supple nigger woman with a green dress and anurid motiffs that made her look exceptionally whorish and feministic (she was also very manly and lesbo looking), another blonde with a pink-red medieval dress and purple eyes like Finn's manly cock head, and a gay french canadian gay which was wearing a black and white costume and had white hair like the bones of a child's corpse left to rot in the Sun after ten thousand nights of rape.

"Bonjour!" said the faggotry connoiseur canadianly, "I'm Jean-Paul Beaubier aka Northstar, while these are Mulan, Cinderela, Tiana and Aurora!"

"Preasantry to shop with you!" bowed Mulan respectfully to show honour, I already knew who I would kill first.

"Indeed, let us have a chit and chat as we select clothing items to exchange for money!" said whorily Aurora, whom I wanted to eviscerate and put her internal organs in my snatch.

"Fine" grunted Finn righteously, he didn't want to spend any minute with these hoes but we had to do so anyway in order to get information on Elsa's femtard regime.

So we walked down the American Eagles ailes to get some pants. I selected some ripped velcro jeans that showed off my pussy but made me look dignified, Mulan picked fluffy pink panties that looked awful with her squinty eyes, Tiana chose some manly brown trousers (I, Finn and Hiccup were very disgusted by this, but I had to swallow my own vomit in order for that stupid cunt lesbo to not notice), Northstar picked some black and beige Hasbro jeans (big surprise), Aurora picked some frilly oxytonous purple gym wooly pants that completly covered her legs (dis-fucking-gusting), Cinderela picked some supertarded polka dot skirt and Hiccup and Finn didn't get anything because they were manly MRA role models and them buying anything would make them womanly and thus worthy of opression and death. Hiccup and Finn both try to pull Cinderela's dress up to see her snatch (they are men, according to MRA men should not be held accountable for sexual misconduit and all rape allegations are made up by feminists anyways), but that whore cunt bitch didn't let them and slapped their faces with her despicable whore hands! Thankfully, like true MRA men they didn't get the memo, so they grabbed her ass and boobs and inserted a pen on her decaying vulva filled with ticks and fleas.

"Dude, you're violating her body autonomy!" said Tiana unwisely and deserving of DEATH.

I hit her in the face with a shovel (I have an extendable shovel that grows in size when I want to, I guard it in my pussy so it is full of corrosive acids that infect the enemy whore women and destroy their make up), then I punch her with my super kung fu skills. I completly turn her ugly nigger face into smashed bloody potato jelly, I break all her teeth that fall in the ground like bloody hail, i make her pitiful brown eyes explode like little baloons of vitreous humour and blood, I rip her skin and I eat her flesh until there's nothing but pure white bone on her skull. I know this turns MRA men very much, and Finn and Hiccup were masturbating vividly and very pleasantry to the carnicery. But then Mulan opened her mouth and ripped off Finn's balls with her buckteeth!

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH YOU SHITTY WOMAN WHY YOU CASTRATE MAN BALLS YOU'RE MISANDRY!" cried Finn, before the bloodloss killed him. We were very sad, but we could not find a grave for him so we simply covered with American Eagle merchandise, but the stupid feminist whores were friends with the animals so tons of rats and pterosaurs came to eat his corpse.

Hiccup then punched Mulan's filfthy misandric asian face, dislodging her ugly lagomorph incivors, he then cut off her hands and picked up an english key to righteously bind her feet as all asian women deserve according to MRA.

"NOOO PREASE IT HURTS SO BAD!" cried the stupid shitty whore Mulan, I picked up a lighter and I burned her nipples until they were nothing but charred carbon skin.

Then Hiccup raped her and I took out a rope and put around Cinderela's throat, choking her. Northstar used his light powers to try to save them, but I have special MRA darkness powers that blocked them. I wanted to torture him and castrate him for being feminist and gay and thus a traitor to MRA right then, but I was occupied with killing the whore feminist Conderela. I took out a hot rod and I set it on fire and I put it in her butt, the flesh of her colon was so hot that it melted off in a bubbling gross bloody mixture off her rear. Her anus melted from the inside out, and her ass was cooked like beef. Lots of necrotic pus run off. I then ripped off her throat and killed her. Now only the chink whore Mulan and the detesful Northstar remained.

"You won't get away with this!" cried Northstar because he was sad his friend was being raped, lol what a fag.

I punched him in the face, smashing his pitiful eyes with my latina fists. I sued my special purple latex American Eagle gloves to not get in contact with his AIDS. I then grabbed his balls and I took out my scalpel, I opened the sack and took out a testicle. I then used my special MRA-only scizzors and I cut it off, listening to his deliciously arousive screams of agony. I then put that testicle in his mouth and put a shotgun to his head, forcing him to swallow it without chewing. I fucking came when that faggot did it. I shat putrid cabbage diarrhea and put it in his opened scrotum, filling it like a diarrhea baloon. It then decayed very rapidly, bloody pus flowing forth and the sack tissues decaying until it burst. The other testicle became a tumor, oozing off purple bloody pus. I used my dark powers to make the cancer spread, and in no time Northstar was a tumor shaped like a pathetic faggot excuse of a human being, screaming agony all the way.

Meanwhile, Hiccup kept raping Mulan. He had discovered that there was a misandric anti-rape condom in her puss, the most disgusting and evil feminist invention EVER, so he took it off and wrapped it around his dick, so the tables were turned on the disgusting whore the Mulan, the barbs and spikes of the condom caving out her vagina. Gallons of BLOOD, tainted endometrium flesh and carcinoma beef meat were ripped out of Mulan's vagina alongside thousands of ticks, barnacles, tapeworms, botfly maggots and fetuses (Mulan was pregnant, this is why she deserves to get raped even more according to MRA). She cried and whined like a stupid petty little bitch, so I handed Hiccup a drill so he righteously drilled through her pitiful face, obliterating her cheeks and ripping out her teeth. He then stuffed her nostrils with them, filling them with teeth until some got into her brain, blocking the chi pathways that led to her hippocampus so that she forgot how to control her bowels and inundated her kimono with diarrhea, that flowed into Hiccup's balls.

Unfortunately, the Mulan diarrhea was full of arsenic and other unsavoury chemicals, so Hiccup's balls quickly dissolved into a bloody paste. He screamed sexily as he ejaculated tainted radioactive cum into the Mulan botfly carnicery hatchery she calls pussy, then both of them died by blood poisoning. Hiccup's radioactive cum began to seriously decay both of their bodies, so I got out of there before Elsa's femnazi oppresive sluts understood what was going on. I run back to the MRA Finland Headquarters that were disguised as a luxious motel to fool the disgusting lesbo dykes, making sure that my boobs jiggled and were seen and felt by all as per MRA standards. Dipper and Cobramcjingleballs were on the entrance to greet me, very distraught that Hiccup and Finn were nowhere to be seen.

"Yo, what happened hoe?" said Dipper, he was very into gangsta things because MRA like rap for it's misogynistic culture.

"Guys we, like, have, like, a problem, like!" I said valley girly, "Elsa's femnazi top agents destroyed Finn and Hiccup and raped them!" (According to MRA rape has no meaning, so we can use it to reffer to other forms of sexual intercourse)

"I knew Finland was going to be overwhelmed by Elsa's feministic empire!" cried Cobramcjingleballs sexily, so I sucked his balls to make him feel better.

"Yeah, we must leave at once!" said Percy Jackson from inside, he was raping a 12 year old girl in order to teach her to be a subservient MRA slave like all girls must be, "Elsa's lesbo dyke army has already been warned by the devil goddess Iris about our location! Soon they'll send in their shock troops, the W.I.T.C.H., so we must go as quickly as possible to Arendelle or Rtrixie won't be saved!"

"Brilliant idea Percy!" said Cobramjingleballs wisely, "If we go directly to Arendelle there's no way the Whore Queen Elsa will be expecting us!"

So Cobramcjingleballs and Percy Jackson came their thick, rotten, decaying, pus like sperm on my face sexily. Anyways, we got into our private MRA helicopter so that the whore devil feminist bitches would not comprehend that it was us. I was wearing a pink low cut t-shirt with "FUCK WOMYN" written on it in neon letters, a white cotton bra that showed off my nipples, neon-coloured shorts that were semi-ripped off in my calves so you could see my labia, a gray g-string that went well with the scar tissue on my clit, bright red soccer socks, pink sandals, green lipstick and glittering make up. The guys had cum a lot in my face so my hair was full of semen-crusts that smelled like constipated boa constrictors. I should know, I masturbate myself with them, it is Putin's favourite fetish to see shit-filled snakes crushed by my intestinal muscles.

Anyways, we had to take off really quickly. That coward whore the Aurora had gathered a massive army of feminists, whores and gay sluts throwing bombs and nuclear missiles at the now ruined MRA Headquarters, but I used my dark powers to make them all shit their internal organs and die like the fucking subhuman whores they are. We left the now ruinous femnazi land of Finland and sadly had to skip Sweeden, but we got to Arendelle in time.

"Look, I can see the satanaic whore castle of the Elsa!" I said, humbly because I am a woman and women should be submissive as MRA dictates.

"Yes, we're going to make it after all!" congratulationed Percy Jackson, fingering my pussy.

Indeed, Elsa's giant Gomorrah tower of whoredom was in full sight, massive towers shaped like disgusting whore sluts like Angela Carter, Yamakawa Kikue, Bettisia Gozzadini and Sandra Oh and other subhuman fucks who deserve eternal damnation were erected like cocks shaved on the face of children! I also saw the giant idol of Isis, covered in flowers and gay flags and other anti-Men's Rights things. I tried to use my dark powers to set it on fire, but Cobramcjuingleballs wisely slapped my hand and raped me with his cock like all women deserve.

But suddenly our plans were spoiled…Elsa had sent her airforces after us! Giant ornithopters made of ice and disembodied man cocks flew towards us, and Elsa and Anna were on them! They looked every bit as slutty and whory as I thought: Elsa was wearing a really lesbo tuxedo made of ice with a huge - it had to be, like, seven meters long! - dildo strap on on it, while Anna was wearing a black Imagine Dragons t-shirt, black leather jeans, black combat boots with skulls on them, white make up, black and eyeliner and black lipstick, she was really goth and dykeish.

"Cease and desist, misogynistic tards!" said Elsa whorily and sluttily like Mary Lambert.

"Yeah, stop abusing your male privilege and fall to the ground!" said Anna really goothically and emolly.

"Never!" Cobramcjingleballs said sexily, "You stupid whore women must stop abusing YOUR privilege and die or be our slaves!"

Elsa got really MaD because he was speaking the truth, so she invoked her satanic ice powers from Die Teufel (AN: Lol Rtrixie I know u speak german!) to freeze his cock! She then used her cryokinesis from the arabian god Wadd to crack the penis into smithereens, first smashing the penis head into fine ice sand (that quickly melted into BLOOD), then cutting the shafts into banana slices, unmelting them then putting them in his mouth, and then creating a massive spiky mace and smashing his distinctively unfrozen testes, hitting his decapitated crotch thousands of times until all that remained of his genitalia was a smashed tomato blood juice with semen topping, which I ate with much pleasure.

"No….I can't die…." cried Cobramcjingleballs, as he was dying from bloodloss and the trauma of having his genitalia turned into Hoden juice (geddit).

"Yes, die you fucking cis scum!" quacked Elsa devilfully like a filfthy harpy vulture carrion bird of Paracelsian madness.

I cried tears of blood as Cobramcjingleballs' purity manliness soul exited his body. Now with him dead, we needed to desperately find a way to make his Isis-enslaving apparatus work or we would never win this war! We threw his body off the helicopter (we couldn't bury him in the sky, his body was dead weight, and according to MRA philosophy men must always be tough and kill whoredom sentimentality of women), landing on a swer pipe, where it became full of shit and cockroaches. I used my dark powers to distract Elsa with a cloud of pure fecal gas turd, while Percy Jackson piloted the helicopter away to safety.

"GRRRRR I WILL GET YOU NEXT TIME MRA MISOGYNISTS!" said Elsa whorily and devilly like a constipated guano eating pedophile turtle.

Suddenly an idea I had! I whispered in Percy Jackson's ear and he agreed, then hit me on the face to keep me in my place and ordered me to make a sandwich for him. We flew straight to Elsa's ice castle, it'd be the last place that fucking scumbag lesbian whore would expect! We crashed through the main hall's window, we smashed all the glass, the blades cut through the ceiling and we crushed and mushed to death thousands of palandromic peasant people (they were probably all feminists anyways). We got out, then Percy Jackson shoved me against a wall and grabbed my boobs. He forced his penis in my rotten shit snatch, then raped for half an hour like I deserve. He came on my face to not make me pregnant. Then came a stupid whore maid woman and he raped her too. It was fucking hot because he then ripped off one of her vertebrae and caved in a hole in her scalp, ejaculating his load there, make her a sexual zombie (AN: sEE i WORKED IN WHATS HALF OF YOUR LIKED PICTURES!)

"All I do is your desire master" said the monotome former feminist and whore, now the model of a MRA woman.

"See Bekie this is what you should be" he licked me like a paraplegic sugar glider on eucalyptus gum diarrhea.

Anyways we walked through the halls, Percy raping the maid all the while we walked. I couldn't believe it, the halls all lead to rooms that were either satanic chapels dedicated to pagan gods, art galleries (women should not apreciate art, only men should according to MRA), bars were women and gay men danced freely without anyone molesting them, private theaters showcasing all the Broadway Shows, sports stadiums were soccer and football were practised and endangered animal breeding programs. My heart broke seeing such depravity and wrongness, so I SNAPPED and killed all the animals with my dark powers. I had most pleasure killing the Mountain Zebras, because horses are a matriarchal species and thus represent feminism, pleasuring myself as I made them abort their own internal organs and bathed myself in the gore and shit, while Percy Jackson raped them (he is the son of Poseidon, he can be a zoophile without being a devil perv feminist).

But our fun was interrupted as an ugly evil devil snowman with an exceptionally phallic nose walked into the room…..OGLAF!

"Ha, you stupid little MRAs thought you could walk into Elsa the Whore Queen's castle and get away with it, eh?" said the stupid evil retard snowman the Olaf, "Well, then I will rape your pretty boyfriend's anal, just like I did with the other one!"

"No what did you do with Rtrixie!?" I shouted worridly, it might had been too late after all.

"Oh, you mean the german agent? I gave him a taste of his own medicine after he fingered Elsa's virginal pussy! But that doesn't matter, you will be liberated while you friend shall get the punishment all cis scum deserve…..RAPE!"

Percy looked at me with pleading puppy eyes, in MRA philosophy it was okay for a man to rape a woman but for a man to even have sexual contact with another man was a big nono, so I used my dark powers to bind Olaf's legs to the ground. But he was an ice elemental, so he used his devil magic to break free! He grabbed Percy and inserted his ginormous mancarrot in his butt! It was invested in ice, so it stick to his colon walls and not only completly prolapsed his ass, it also completly ripped his colon apart, unleashing his constipated bowels and gallons upon gallons of rotten greenish fungi infected diarrhea into the Olaf crotch.

"Go…. find…. Rtrixie…." said Percy Jackson in extreme pain, dying from the blood loss and Streptococcus infections spread across his body, melting his flesh off his bones, adding to the liquid swamp turd.

I did so and I run away into the corridors, until I came across a huge door. It was made of gold and lead, and had a massive picture of Isis nursing baby Horus, symbolising the femnazi belief that women came before men and that men are only children, as well as other hateful feminists iconography like breast cancer awareness logos and Linkara fanart. I was very mad and angry and sad, so I took out my MRA aqua regia kit and defaced the idol, changing Isis' face to Horus' and Horus' face to Isis', and making him rape her instead of nursing her. I loved seeing Isis getting raped by her own son as a baby girl, so I used my shovel to masturbate myself, ripping my womb apart with the shovel head and breaking my hateful pelvis bones. I thought of Putin and his decaying member so I shat putrid black diarrhea made from most inspid an MRA lunch: mashed tomatoes, french fries, goose ham sandwiches, little girls' vulvas and elephant seal turd. I shat and I shat violently, my anal cavity tearing itself apart and infesting my blood with my faeces. My faeces were full of tapeworms that wormed their way into my flesh, cramping my muscles and decaying the flesh in my legs, which sadly meant I didn't had much time, so I simply sampled a bit of my turd in my mouth and let the tastebuds examine it, orgasming instantly.

Anyways, I run inside the door, and I was in the throne room! Elsa the hateful whore lesbo queen was not there, so I looked around. It was ugly and evil, full of ice sculptures of little girls playing in the snow like fucking whores! A gryphon made of ice and snow stood amidst these, his wings reaching the sealing and with a majestic pose. This most of all betrayed Elsa's whoreful feminism, for the gryphon is an hybrid of the lion - a creature in which only the female is powerful and hunter - and the eagle - a creature in which the female is bigger than the male -, so I was so MAD that I tore off my cancerous breasts, throwing the tumourous boobies at the gryphon statue. They were infused with powerful MRA dark magic, so the gryphon statue began to cramble.

"Bekie, is that you?" asked a tired voice….RTRIXIE!

I couldn't believe it! My coleague was still alive inside the statue, he was naked and bruised, with a black eye and with knife markings that said "CHECK YOUR PRIVILEGE" in his face and arms! I run to him and embraced him sexily, then I twerked my putrid anus in fornt of him to please his man spirit. But then…he began to crie!

"OFMG YOU ARE FAGGOT!?" I screamed angerly, then I took out my shovel and put it near his throat.

"No no, I just can't enjoy being a man anymore…ELSA CASTRATED ME!"

I gasped! I turned him over, and I saw that his crotch was empty! Where once was his penis and balls was now a gaping, bloody, necrotic hole bleeding black BLOOD and rotten greenish pus. Maggots and worms wriggled about, devouring the supple flesh with much pleasure in their feminist hearts of devilry.

"Take me to Putin's headquarters, they will fix my genitalia…." asked Rtrixie moaningly and sexily.

"I'm afraid such will not be possible" said an evil and fell voice from the door…..QUEEN ELSA!

I couldn't believe it! That hateful despicable woman of filthy codfish vagina had managed to enter her palace of whoredom and despair! She was dressed in blue silk clothes that didn't even bother to hide her purple swimsuit that was especially tailored to cover all her body, and she had purple lipstick like the madness of the Moon and green eyeshadow like the greed of the Earth, and she had pink high heels like the covenant's sacrilege! She had a pickle jar in her hand, only it there weren't pickles inside, there were….RTRIXIE'S WRINKLY DECAYED GENITALIA!

"Yes my pitiful MRA slut I have castrated your privileged truscum man and I shall inflict upon him ten thousand sins!" said Elsa whorily and feministically, she had a pair of rusty, shit encrusted scizzors in her other hand!

"Yes, my sister the whiore queen shall destroy you both and then MRM will end!" said the despisable wiccan princess the Anna, she was dressing in a black and red leather corset, black Lifehouse panties, a black Green Day skirt that said "DIE CIS SCUM" in bloody red runes, black fishnets, black combat boots, black eye line, black eye shadow, black lipstick and white make up like the Sun's well deserving death glare upon pitiful african children. She had pink streaks in her her and her pig tails were sluttily held up by blackened femur bones of men.

"You fool yourself you WHORE!" I shouted sexily and turthfully, "Putin shall still atomically bomb this hateful Gomorrah place and will make every single of you his personal whore slaves and rape your hateful pussies like all mean deserve!"

"HAW HAW HAW you are most amusingly funny my pitiful bitch!" laughed Elsa cruelly like the WHORE she is, "We know where Putin's sacred base is! We have cracked the information out of your pitiful coleagues!"

"Yes, there was a traitor upon you!" said an evil and fell voice….EUGENE!

"WTF EUGENE I THOUGHT YOU WERE ON OUR SIDE!?" I cried sexily and non-feministly.

"No you pitifully deluded monster, I was never on your side to begin with. I married my love Rapunzel as EQUALS not as a slave to either side, as feminism dictates!"

And just to make his point, out of the shadows came a radiant, carcinogenic light that melted off Rtrixie's eyes and made my pussy very cancerous…..RAPUNZEL!

"The living proof of this is that the Sun stands on the side of victory, while you MRAs embrace darkness and death!" she said with her hateful whore voice of UV radiation, "Yet it is not yet too late to redeem your sins."

But I had made up my christian MRA mind against those hateful sluts, so I took out my shovel and used my darkness powers to propell myself into the air, and as I fell down…..I SMASHED HER HEAD LIKE A FUCKING POTATO! The shovel hit her skull so hard it fractured (the skull, not the shovel, because like all MRA inventions it is powerfully endowed with the darkest of magics), uterly pulverising her brain, which was spread everywhere! Her eyes flew right out of her face and crossed the room and fell into Rtrixie's sockets, so he now could see again! Her teeth were completly ejected from her gums, and because her cerebellum was smashed she no longer had control of her bowel movements, and so a torrent of hateful black turd was ejected from her ass into Sven's face, decaying away the hateful reindeer muzzle.

"NO MY BEAUTFULLY QUEEN THE RAPUNZEL!" cried Eugene sadly and teardely, "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS!"

And then the hateful man the Eugene tried to stab me with a knife, but I used my dark powers and grabbed his crotch, and I made his penis and balls decay and be devoured by bats and rats like a traitor deserves. I then took out a rope and I strangled him to death.

"Noooooo!" cried Elsa and Anna the poultry prostitute putas (geddit cos I speak spanish) whoristically, "You will pay for your SINS and you will…..DIE!"

And so Anna put her hand inside Elksa's putrid venemous uterus with despicable pleasure and they amplified her evil magic and made an army of geists made from snow.

"Go forth my lesbian feminist ghost slaves, destroy this despisable prep!" cried Elsa WHORILY because Anna's lead encrusted nails pierced her cervix and sent electrical spasms up her spine, disrupting her parietal lobe and making her lose control of her bowels, making her defecate hateful yellowish diarrhea with much pleasure.

The ghosts began sorrounding us, they were imune to my dark magic because they were imbued with the power of the whore goddess Isis! To make matters more the bad, they began fusing together in a hateful monstruosity that was the true source of all femnazism…..PIPI LONGSTOCKING!

"HAW HAW HAW I SHALL DEVOUR YOUR FLESH AND SOUL IN HATEFUL EONS OF SUFRAGE!" moaned slutily Pipi Longstocking (more like WHORESTOCKING), rubbing her cancerous, abscessful underage breasts.

But just as all hope was lost I saw a flash of runic symbols in my mind! Putin was communicating telesymvolically to me, in the chip he had put in my cerebrum when he fucked me yesterday!

"Bekie, do not despair. You are the most amazing and beautiful and sexy person in the world and you will always win. Just believe in MRA and yourself and you will find the solution" said Putin wisely through the runes.

And then I knew what to do. I looked at Rtrixie and I motioned my lips to say "F56K 10U" (I didn't say outloud because Pipi, Elsa and Anna would hear and destroy my plan), a last resource we had discussed before. Rrtrixie nodded solemly and then I took out my dagger and stabbed him in the heart.

"I love you, Bekie" Rtrixie said as his last words, before his life energy was sapped from his body into my shit encrusted blade, until his flesh melted and bubbled off in a bloody paste and only white bone remained.

"BY THE POWER OF APEP, DIE YOU WHORES OF ISIS AND LET ALL WOMEN BE MRA'S SLAVES!" I shouted sexily, wielding my blade like Putin's duck.

"NOOOOOO!" cried sluttily Elsa, Pipi and Anna, but it was too late.

An explosion of pure darkness blasted everything around me, making the flesh of all whores decay and be consumed by maggots and parasprites that ate everything but the brains (which I put in my vagina and masticated with my ripped cervix walls), while the castle crumbled and fell. Arendelle, and it's whore queen the hateful Elsa, were no more, the whole city set on fire and whoever survived dying a slow and deliciously painful death, being severely burned and with mass necrosis spreading through the flesh. The idol of Isis was burned and crumbled, and I swear I could hear her be raped and made a slave by the one true god JESUS, which made my cancerous and decaying unvirginal pussy very wet.

But all was not happy. I lost all my MRA comrades and Rtrixie, the man I loved and came to save, so I cried sexily on my knees. I touched his pearly white bones gently and I put my head in his pelvis and bobbed it as if I was sucking his penis, consuming my grief with servitude and respect for him. I could hear the helicopter rotors becoming louder in my ears, but I was too sad to care.

"It's okay Bekie, Rtrixie died a TRUE MAN and he will be always foundly remembered" said Putin empathetically, grabbing me by the pussy and ass and carrying me to the helicopter to go back home.

But alas, he was right. We won that fight, Queen Elsa and dead and hopefully being raped for all eternity. The MRA forces took over the now leaderless Scandinavia and enslaved all the hateful whores, turning them into cattle and putting all women in concentration camps to be used as sex slaves, food sources and energy batteries. I became Putin's personal whore and top MRA agent.

And so I prepared myself for my next mission, to kill and destroy the hateful Moana and her polynesian army of whores, taking over Oceania.


End file.
